qzwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Libby
Sean Libby is a Irish born wrestler currently employed by the Quarantine Zone Wrestling Federation. He was formally employed by the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation from late 2010 to its closing. He is best known for his appearances in the QZW under his real name. He is a former RCWF United States Champion, and is currently a two-time (formally European) QZW Continental Champion. RCWF Sean Libby joined the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation in December 2010. He was sent quickly to their farming brand named "The Dungeon". Sean Libby's first match was in January 2011 against Butcher Pete, which Libby was victorious. Following his victory over the ruthless Pete, Sean Libby went on to feud with Choppa and Royal Ambassador, which he was successful in the latter after losing to Choppa. He then went on to form a tag alliance with Steel Angel. The team met with moderate success, however never was a official tag team in RCWF as Steel Angel was competing for the Dungeon World title and Libby for the King of Death cup. Following Steel Angel's failed attempt to win the belt off of Jack Phoenix the team quietly disbanded. NextGen Sean Libby was one of the first 9 Dungeon wrestlers to be given a opportunity to become a main roster member along with a guaranteed title shot as part of NextGen. His manager and pro was chosen as Snowman. Sean Libby debut on the show in March 2011 in a loss to Outlaw which was a beat the clock tournament as well. Sean Libby teamed with Snowman in a dance off contest and finished in second place. He won his first victory in NextGen teaming with Extreme Fox and Dalton Dunn over Brian Hunt, Jay Wilson, and Purgatory. Libby would continue to lose singles matches in NextGen however would continue to find tag success. His most notable victory was teaming with Chris Cryptic and Brian Hunt over Extreme Fox, Chris Crisis and Jay Wilson on Night of the Immortals. Libby however would be eliminated from NextGen the following week. Return to the Dungeon Following his elimination, Libby returned to the Dungeon. He returned in a loss to Tyrant. Libby's wins and loss's would continue to rise and fall threwout the year. He would form a alliance with other failed NextGen call-ups, Brian Hunt and Extreme Fox as the NextGenesis. This group was to debut to the returning show of RCWF Meltdown along with many other Dungeon stars. However this never happened and Libby along with Fox and Hunt were moved to the Demolition Roster. RCWF Demolition Sean Libby debuted in September 2011 without his would be stablemates who also debuted earlier in the evening to a loss. Libby was victorious against United States championship contenders, Josh Toonse, Chaos Raiser and Mr. Jones. Libby competed in his first and only Deadly Games tournament and despite eliminating Arcangel, Libby lost to Kid Murda. Following this loss he fought Josh D in a non-title match which he was victorious. This would be Libby's last appearance in Demolition it was closed down. RCWF Painkiller Libby debuted for the Painkiller roster as a manager for Chris Crisis and The Crusher who were victorious over Josh D and Buzz who had Duke Dice as their manager. Libby would then have a minor feud with Dice who was his debut opponent which Libby was victorious in and defeated Dice. Following the feud with Dice, Libby reignited his feud with Josh D attacking him after defeating Devon Devine. This set up a match at the next ppv where Libby would challenge Josh D for the US championship in a best 2 out of 3 falls match. Sean Libby clean sweeped D in two falls one in and the second outside. This was dubbed a shocker as Libby who only been apart of the main roster for about two months defeated the almost unbeatable Josh D. Feud with Buzz Following his victory over Josh D. Libby accepted a challenge by Buzz for a championship match on Painkiller. Libby was victorious in. After that Devon Devine also wanted a title match and he got it with Buzz and Libby in a ladder match, which Libby lost. Libby failed to defeat Buzz for a match against Devine which Buzz went on to win. Alliance with Leo Raines and losing streak Sean Libby went into the next and final season of RCWF with a loss to Snowman in a tables match. Libby then went on to lose to many wrestlers during his time to wrestlers of: Vlad Alucard, Chris Crisis, Grem, Nathan Moore, Devine, Josh D, and Buzz. Libby scored his one victory that whole season over Joey Hallmark. After winning he formed a alliance with Leo Raines as the "Reformed" British Invasion, Libby making claims hes from Northern Ireland but also speaking in Meeps. His "Meeps" were making him a very popular figure within RCWF despite his continuous losses. Leo Raines crowed Libby the "New" European Champion despite the title being inactive in favor of the Continental Championship. Libby lost the title to Buzz the same night. Raines however declared that there was no title change and went on to lose to Buzz for the belt at the final Night of the Immortals. In his final RCWF match, Libby was inolved in a triple threat elimination match for the United States and European championships against Buzz and Vic T. Myser. Libby was first out and Buzz retained both belts. QZW Following the closing of RCWF, Libby had spent months in the Independent circuit with minor success. In August 2012, Libby had signed a contract to the newly formed Quarantine Zone Wrestling. He wrestled in the Semi-Main Event in a Royal Rumble Eliminated by Big D but Tad Peters won the contest. Two weeks later, Libby had his singles debut in QZW defeating The Fat Shuffler despite interference by The Green Void in a hard fought match. Libby in return interfered in Green Void's match against Joey Hallmark. Void was victorious. Libby now a face, challenged The Green Void to a match. Libby however did not choose the match type to which Green Void took full advantage of and made it a handicap match with his minion Villano 11 and put Libby in a Handicap match. Libby lost. One week later however at Hellbound QZW's first PPV, Libby challenged The Green Void to a rematch in a Hell in a Cell. The match was the Semi-Main event and Libby was victorious. Championship Pursuits QZW had taken a hiatus for about two months before returning in December. Libby returned on that night as well to a loss to Jack Johnson. In the following months, Libby along with others have been waiting anxiously for QZW to implement its European division, however the title itself was not active. Libby then turned to the TV title division to which he fought and defeated Donovan Pain who was also waiting for the European Division. A week later, he teamed with then TV champion Jake Rogers in a victory over Donovan Pain and Sean Bretherick. Nothing came out of these victory's for Libby. A month later Libby competed in the Ground Zero Rumble and did not win nor did he eliminate anybody. In the match however, Markus Virtanen used a slingshot to blind Libby's right eye and made him eliminate himself. Libby returned a week later to interfere in Virtanen's match against Joey Hallmark and attacked him after the match. Libby in turn lost a match to The Fat Shuffler due to Virtanen's interference. A month later with little to no active wrestling, Libby was to be drafted to the Livewire brand. However before his move was complete Libby was to compete in the European King of the RIng to determaine the first European champion in QZW. Libby competed against The Fat Shuffler first round and eliminated him. In the Semi-Finals Libby defeated Jack Johnson. And in the finals Libby defeated Martin Star thus becoming the first European Champion in QZW's history and taking the championship to Livewire. Livewire Personal Life Libby was born in Framingham Massachuettes, from the Irish family of O'Rourke. His family relocated back to Dublin Ireland when Libby was still young. In the years growing up he moved back to the US and returned to Mass. He currently lives there. Despite only being 20, Libby has shown to have some supernatural abilities. His friend Villano has tried to hurt him or say take his evil out of him to no avail even going as far as to cut Libby to pieces. Libby however has shown to regenerate and never die. He does however claim he can die by age. Wrestling Moves * High Cross / Fella Crossing (Running Crucifix Powerbomb) * Brogue Kick / Meep Kick (Running Bicycle Kick) * Abdominal Stretch (2011-2012) - Used as a regular move after Signature Moves * ''Irish Curse (Side-Slam Backbreaker) * Fists of Meep / ''Fists of Libby (Multiple Punches) Nicknames * The Irishman * The Meepman * Fella * Meep King * The Irish Bastard * IrishWatcher Entrance Themes * Sylvester Terky theme (Dungeon theme) * "Doin' Yo Mom" by Ray William Johnson (Adopted from Snowman) (NextGen theme) * "Battlecry" by Spellblast (RCWF theme) * "Big Fella" by Black 47 (2013-2014) * "Million to One" by Fade (2014) * "Going out in Style" by Dropkick Murphys (2014) * "The Last Pale Light in the West" by Ben Nichols (2014 - current)